Talk:Die to be Born/@comment-5524427-20140214202914
My man is a badman but I can't deny the way he hose my hand, And he grabs me, he has me by my heart. He doesn't mind I have a Glasgow past, He doesn't mind I have a UK crass way about me. He luffs me - with every beat of his Ukraine heart. Paddling pool's glistening darling, White bikini on with my red nail polish, Watch me in the paddling pool, dark blue ripples you sit, Sippin' on your black coke zerooo-yeah, Light up my life, fire up my coins, Be a good baby? DO WHAT I WANT. Light of my life, fire up my coins, Gimme them gold coins, GIMME THOSE COINS! And I'm off to the competition Hope those Barney chasers, chasin' me all over town, Cause he knows I'm wasted, facin' time again with bikers, Island I CAN'T GET OUT, Because I'm insane baby, I need Hugh to come here and save me I'm his little scarlett, scarlett, Singing in the garden, Hit me on my open mouth Ready for Hugh My young man is a tough man but he got a soul as sweet as yum-red jam, And Hugh shoes me, Hugh knows me, Every inch of my gross black soul. Hugh doesn't mind I have a fat broke down life. In fact, Hugh says he thinks it's what he might like about me. :) Admires me, the way I roll around like a stone. Likes yo watch me in the glassed room, bathroom, Shut up mummo! Slippin' on my bread dress and puttin' on my makeup. Last film, perfume, contact Lilac Dumes, (Hugh says it feels like heaven to him) Light up his life, fire up my coins, Light of your life, fire of Hughr coins. Tell me you own me, gimme those coins. And I'm off to the competition Hope those Barney chasers, chasin' me all over town, Cause he knows I'm wasted, facin' time again with bikers, Island I CAN'T GET OUT, Because I'm insane baby, I need Hugh to come here and save me I'm his little scarlett, scarlett, Singing in the garden, Hit me on my open mouth Ready for Hugh Now I'm off to the competition, Laces, leather on my waist is tight and I am passing out, I CAN SEE YOUR FACE IS SHAMELESS, Keep me in his basement! Love me but I'm falling down Gosh, I'm so Crazed Baby, I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving I'm your little Charlotte, Scarlett Queen of Cody's Island Raising hell all over town Sorry 'bout it! My old man is a thief and I'm gonna stay and play with him till the end, Cos I trust in the decision of the God to watch over us, Take him away when he may, if Hugh may I ain't afraid to say that I'm die without him, Who else would ever put up with me today? I need Hugh, I breathe Hugh, I'd never leave Hugh! They would rule the day I was alone with Hugh Hugh're lying with your gold chain on, cigar hanging from Hugh're lips, I said, "Hun you've never looked so speciaaaal, as you do, my bab" And we're off to the competition, LACES Ready, set, the fate is down and we're going in To La Glasgow, chaos, Casino I'll play this, Honey it is time to spend ££££$$$$$££££ "Boy, you're so cawy baby!" I love you forever, not maybe! No, you are my one true love. Hugh are my one true love, Oooooh (Huuuuuugh) You are my one true love